Mia
"Promise not to laugh, ok?" — Mia to Joni and Emilia in Dreams Take Flight Mia is one of the main protagonists of the Candy Series and a member of Candy JEM. She is Joni's best friend since kindergarten. Together, they befriended Emilia while training for a singing competition. She designed Candy Meow, The mascot of Candy JEM as a symbol of the friendship between herself, Joni and Emilia. She is also skilled at handicrafts, which is the main reason why she wanted to become a fashion designer in the future. History Not much known about Mia's past other than the fact that she befriended Joni Liu since they were in kindergarten, and are best friends are since then. Physical Appearance Mia is a fair skin young girl in her late tweens (11 years old). She has olive green eyes and blonde hair that reaches her lower back and bears a striking resemblance to her mother. She has a slender figure and is the tallest among Joni and Emilia (As shown in the 12th book). Like almost all of the other characters, Mia does not consistently wear the same type of clothes or keeps the same type of hairstyle, but she is often seen with the front two sides of her hair tied up with braids. Mia is considered to be cute and attractive by most kids around her age. Her ideal good looks make her admirable and even being liked among her male schoolmates. Personality Mia is a bashful, soft-spoken yet polite and pure-hearted young girl, and is often the peacemaker among her friends. She often comes off as a meek and timid girl, because her overwhelming kindness can render her unable to respond or act of fear of offending somebody. Having little faith and confidence in her own opinions and thoughts causes her (rather) pessimistic nature. Because of her warm and lovable nature, she is greatly adored by several of her classmates thus making her one of the popular students in school. And often treats her friends, and sometimes even strangers, with kindness and generosity. Mia plays a motherly role between her classmates, and has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate her friends' eccentricities. Making her one of the friendliest characters in the show. In keeping with her friendly motherly role, she always listens and respects her friends' opinions and problems, genuinely care for her friends and will do anything to lend a helping hand. Throughout the series, she displays her sensitive nature and would get hurt greatly whenever somebody or something hurts her, mostly verbally than physically. Relationships Joni Emilia Alex/Alexandra Charles Sofia Richard Mikael Synopsis So far, Mia is the main focus in 4 series, which are, in sequence: - Everybody's Favourite Friend - Topic: Amity 3 - Style with Substance - Topic: Savvy 5 - Seasons of Blossoms - Topic: Growing up 12 - Tiny Terror - Topic: Manners 20 Everybody's Favourite Friend This is Mia's fist main story. The story starts off with Mia being unable to tell her mother that she would have preferred to hang out with her friends rather than baby-sitting her siblings. She has a habit of wanting everyone to be happy, ignoring her own feelings as a result. While using a shortcut, she was chased by a dog. However, she hid behind a bush as someone made the dog go away. That person finds Mia hiding among the bushes and called her a 'princess' before walking away, leaving Mia dumbfounded. At school, a teacher announces that school holidays were coming up and that everyone has to join a club during two-three days of said holiday. Mia wanted to join singing but Joni suddenly claims that she has been interested in joining the drama club, asking both Emilia and Mia to join her. Being the yes-man once again, Mia went along with Joni's idea, even though she has a fear of speaking in front of a crowd. On the first day of Drama Class, Mia spots the boy who 'saved' her and points it out to her friends. Emilia claims that he is a boy with 'chunnibyou' syndrome, but he angrily denies it. Mia learnt that his name was Charles (or as he liked to call himself: Cerberus F. Lucifer the Fourth). In the class, their teacher, Cristopher Robinson, gave everyone a game in which they have to act out their favourite cartoon character. Everyone was reluctant until Joni stood up and acted with full heart, making everyone wanting to try it out, while Mia wished she was more like Joni. Once everyone tried out, it was Mia's turn. Unfortunately she froze and couldn't speak up, and while Mr. Robinson saved her, everyone murmured and talked about Mia in a very bad way. Afterwards, Mr. Robinson held another game, and this time it was in pairs. Mia wanted Joni to work with Emilia since she thought that she might get in the way, however that meant that she had to pair up with Charles. This caused misunderstandings among the students in the class, assuming Mia is just as bad and weird as he was. The next day, Mia found out everyone was enjoying the class, excluding her. She didn't felt like repeating events from the day before, hence lying to her friends that she was sick just to skip the class. She hung out at a neighbouring park, where, once again, she spots Charles. Mistaking Mia for skipping class for him, he opens up to her, and the both of them talked about his past. Afterwards, Charles asks Mia a compelling question: Why had she joined the club in the first place when it was obvious she didn't like it? She told him that she didn't want to disappoint her friends, who she fear of losing the most. Just by chance, Sofia spotted them since she was late to class, and told what she saw to some of the kids in class. They then wrote teasing insults about the two on the board, as Sofia confronted Mia to tell Joni that she had been lying to them. Mia admits it, but was about to tell the entire story to the class until Joni cut her off, shouting at her and saying that she wouldn't be her friend anymore. Mia ran out of the class in frustration, while Joni scolded Charles, telling him that it was all his fault the fight even started. But once, Charles told the reason behind Mia's acceptance to her idea, Joni realized that she had been trying to save their friendship from the start, even if she wouldn't like the idea. At the class once again, Emilia successfully brought Mia back, and Joni and Charles were both there too. Mr. Robinson decided to do some role-play in finding out what happened that caused all the arguments in the first place. In the end, Charles tried to defend Mia by pointing out Sofia's wrongdoings to which she accidentally confessed into spreading the rumours and false info to everyone. Joni and Mia made up, and Charles tried to clear up the misunderstandings with Mia. However, Mia insisted to everyone that they were friends, to which Charles doesn't exactly dislike the idea of them being so. In the end, Mia became more outspoken, and Charles visited Mia everyday. He even told her that only she could call him 'Cero', since his nickname 'chunni' was a mouthful. At one point, Charles and Mia met after school. Charles thought Mia was going to confess to him but Mia revealed that she wants to make him Candy JEM's fourth member. Joni snarkily said he shouldn't have expected a lot, but he told her that he was never going to give up, as Mia was trying to comprehend the situation. Comic Appearances Series 1-10 Series 11-20 Trivia *Mia's blood type is A. *Mia used to have a crush on Mikael. *C-Daigon is Mia's idol. *Mia is one of the few main characters that background/history is currently unknown. *Mia is the main protagonist for every book except books 15 and 23. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Candy JEM Members Category:Year 5 Students Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students